battle_for_the_copperfandomcom-20200215-history
The Bags of Punishments
Category:Battle for the Silver Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:2018 Episodes "The Bags of Punishments" is the 4th episode of Battle for the Silver, and the 30th episode overall of the Battle for the Copper series. This episode was released on August 5, 2018. Coverage Cold Open Cake Slice tells Rainbow Cube she's upset because she didn't feel remorse for killing any of her teammates last episode. Rainbow Cube said she does, but she always just smiles for some reason. The intro plays. Trombone tells Ringy he hopes nobody on his team gets out. He says he doesn't want himself out, he doesn't want Ringy out because he's trying to be her friend, not Rainbow Cube because she's a good leader and contestant, not Bally because he's a veteran, not Roundy because she's a good person at heart, not Zombie Arrow because he's a big help, and not Cake Slice because she won a challenge for them. Trombone asks Ringy who she thinks will be eliminated if their team loses, and she says her. Trombone gives her words of encouragement. Cake at Stake Marker insults The Exotic Plants for losing and Chess Piece calls him out, making him mad. He reveals the cake is weird pictures. Chess Piece gets 4 votes and Marker insults her, so Chess Piece calls him out again, making him angrier. Checker Piece tells her to stop. The votes then go Rose with 13, Nicey and Checker Piece with 21, Cookie with 30, and Evil Eye with 39. Evil Eye gets eliminated after a cameo from Soccer Ball. After Cake at Stake Coat Rack is upset another evil person got voted out and says that the voters are salty. Evil Eye said he doesn't care, and Coat Rack explains why he went evil in the first place. Evil Eye tries to help him find a personality people will respect. Nicey tells Rose he feels bad for Evil Eye, because he's stuck with Coat Rack. Rose says he'll be fine. Marker gets into explaining the challenge. He says the teams will be split into 3, and they must find a bag. One person will sabotage the bags and once the other two find one they must give it to Marker. And two bags have a bad item in them, and the teams with those are up for elimination. The teams are Ringy, Scary Death Box, and Core Icon, Earthy, Moon, and Rainbow Cube, Cake Slice, Cookie, and Rose, Trombone, Zombie Arrow, and Bally, Nicey, Stoney, and Roundy, and finally Saturn and the piece friends. Saturn, Zombie Arrow, Roundy, Cookie, Ringy, and Rainbow Cube are nominated as the sabotagers. Challenge Earthy and Moon find an abandoned house in the forest, where Cookie is swapping 2 bags. She hears them and jumps out the window. Moon finds the bag, but Earthy realizes the window broke and that the bag got sabotaged. Zombie Arrow throws the white bag into a tree. Checker Piece and Chess Piece decide to check near the ground. Next, Bally and Trombone find the white bag Zombie Arrow threw in the tree. Trombone throws Bally at it, and they successfully get it. Cookie places the bag from before behind a tree. Earthy gives Cake Slice the brown bag because he knows it got sabotaged, and she takes it. Ringy finds 2 bags, and swapped the contents of them. She takes the green bag and runs off. Core Icon and Scary Death Box find the blue bag and take it. Ringy checks what's inside the green bag to see which bag they took. Nicey suggests to Stoney that they should take a bag from one of the sabotagers. Then, the piece friends find the red bag that Cookie put behind the tree. Rainbow Cube puts the purple bag in the cabin. Earthy runs into Saturn, who leads him to the direction of a bag. Nicey finds Ringy, who asks her for the blue bag. She gives it to him. Earthy and Moon get the purple bag due to all the other ones being found. They all go back to Marker. Marker shows what color each team got. Trombone's team goes first, and inside the bag is a note that says "if you're reading this, you're mega gay". This turns out to be a good result, and his team is safe. Next up is Core Icon's team, which is the blue bag. It contains an ice cream maker. This is obviously good, so his team gets safety. Cake Slice's team is next. Inside his bag was all the recommended characters, which Marker says he hates, so her team is up for elimination. The next team is Chess Piece's. Pluto makes a cameo, and then he pulls out a picture of a log from the red bag. He says he "loves it", and Chess Piece's team is safe. Two teams remain. In the purple bag was 2 bagels. He eats them then checks the green bag which had a fake snake in it. It scares him, so Earthy's team gets immunity while Stoney's team is UFE. Stinger All the planets are sitting together. Earthy asks Jupiter what they'll do when they find Neptune, and Mars tells him they should go back to where they came from once season 2 ends. Earthy says he doesn't want to go back because he got attached to the place. Votes 128 votes were cast. Bags Trivia *This is the first, and currently only, season 2 episode with 0 deaths.